NEGOCIACIONES PELIGROSAS
by Team Paquetones Cullen's
Summary: TRADUCCION: Bella ha crecido en el mundo del crimen, pero en este estilo de vida de su padre le ha costado demasiado. Ella quiere hacerle daño, y finge salir con Edward, el hijo del mayor rival de su padre. "Es mayor, un chico malo y Charlie lo odia... La elección perfecta."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **BeautifullyImperfect** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

NEGOCIACIONES PELIGROSAS

CAPITULO 1

Forks, Washington es conocido por dos cosas. Para los extranjeros y turistas de paso, era una pequeña y pintoresca ciudad a lo largo de Seattle. Para aquellos de nosotros que hemos vivido aquí toda la vida, era cualquier cosa menos simple y ciertamente no tan inocente como son las ciudades pequeñas. El crimen no era cosa rara, sucedía a diario y todo el mundo era consciente. Incluso la policía sabían quiénes eran las figuras que predominaban en el mundo del crimen, pero nunca se hicieron arrestos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, como mi padre siempre había dicho: "Sin pruebas, no hay delito." La ley había hecho su justa cuota de intentos, pero ellos nunca consiguieron algo en concreto. Nada que pudiera siquiera tener una oportunidad para celebrar en la corte. Terminarían pareciendo unos tontos y lo sabían.

Mi familia puede ser un montón de cosas, pero descuidados no era una de ellas. Mi querido papá tenía todo un equipo de personas cuyo único objetivo era asegurarse de que nada era asociado al nombre Swan o a cualquiera de sus aliados. Y nunca lo hubo… al menos no legalmente. Pero la gente habla y eso es exactamente lo que quería mi padre. Quería que lo que había hecho se propagara. Era una advertencia directa a sus competidores

Permanecer fuera de su camino, o afrontar las consecuencias.

Si la gente fuera inteligente, y la mayoría lo era, se quedarían fuera del camino de Charlie Swan.

Todos a excepción de un solo hombre…

Carlisle Cullen.

El tipo tenía pelotas, le voy a dar eso. Él era el único que parecía no tenerle miedo a mi padre. A pesar de que vivía en la misma ciudad, no era un asociado. Era el único competidor de Charlie durante más de cien millas.

En realidad, competencia no es el término correcto. Eso implicaría que tenían una relación respetable "que gane el mejor" y todo eso. La verdad, eran rivales y todo el pueblo lo sabía.  
Si alguna vez hubo un momento para permanecer encerrado en el interior de tu propio negocio, fue cuando Charlie y Carlisle estaban en medio de sus muchas peleas. Esto era de conocimiento común. Demonios, era prácticamente una ley no escrita en Forks. A menos que alguien quisiera quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado, se quedaban muy lejos.

Conozco personalmente una o dos cosas acerca de quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Si la memoria no me falla, me han disparado, casi muero en un coche bomba destinado a mi padre, una vez me secuestraron, y he sido el blanco principal para vengarse de mi padre más veces de las que podría contar.

¿Qué tal la historia de mi vida, no es así?

¿Qué mejor manera de llegar a un hombre que amenazando a su familia? Uno de los trucos más antiguos, pero nunca dejaba de trabajar.

En los últimos diecisiete años, de todos los roces con la muerte que he tenido, Carlisle solo había sido responsable de dos y fueron accidentales. En ambas ocasiones, estuve simplemente en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Incluso envió rosas a mi habitación en el hospital, lo cual enfureció a Charlie. Yo nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Ese día, sinceramente temía que pudiera matar a un enfermero en su nube de rabia.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Charlie me amaba. Yo sabía que renunciaría a su vida en un instante para protegerme, pero a veces me pregunto la cantidad de su amor por mí en comparación de su amor por el negocio. Mi vida había sido puesta en peligro varias veces y sin embargo, nunca había considerado todo. Ni una sola vez me ha preguntado si yo quería que renunciara a ella. Era el poder. Simplemente no podía renunciar a su puesto en la parte de arriba. Él no estaba dispuesto a tirar todo por lo que había trabajado para llegar a donde estaba. Amaba su control sobre la gente. Él no podía conseguir suficiente, incluso si eso significaba ponerme en peligro.

Por esa sola razón, yo había llegado a odiarlo. No me malinterpreten, yo amaba a mi padre, pero había dos partes en Él. Estaba el padre protector y luego estaba Charlie Swan, uno de los hombres más temidos y respetados en el crimen organizado.

Despreciaba al último de los dos.

Su carrera dio a mi madre y a mí una casa de lujo y casi cualquier otra cosa que pudiéramos desear. Tenía casas de verano en todo el mundo. Nada era inalcanzable para Él. Podía conseguir prácticamente cualquier cosa con el chasquido de mis dedos. Cuando era más joven me sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo, pero crecí, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que los riesgos eran más grandes que las ventajas.

Papá no me podía negar nada, a excepción de la única cosa que quería más. Un día. Un puto día en el que no tenga que estar vigilada constantemente por un guardaespaldas.

Salí de mis pensamientos mientras me ponía en mi plaza de aparcamiento justo en frente de la escuela. Hoy en día, Un flamante Volvo plateado estaba estacionado en el espacio al lado mío. Lo reconocí al instante. Parece que Edward Cullen ha dado a Forks una visita sorpresa.

Se graduó hace cuatro años, me pregunté brevemente qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

Fue bueno tener a alguien en mi lado del parking por una vez. Nunca había entendido realmente porque nadie estacionaba junto a mí. Había por lo menos cuatro espacios disponibles en cada lado de mi coche

Probablemente temen… No los culpo.

Si fuera yo, también me quedaría lejos.

Bien, basta de esta fiesta de autocompasión Bella, es hora de seguir adelante con hoy.

Agarre mi bolso del asiento del pasajero, y me lo colgué en el hombro mientras salía del coche. Apenas había cerrado la puerta, cuando mi bolsillo vibro. Cuando lo saque, no me sorprendió. Era un texto de Alice.

Bella, ¡gran noticia! Sera mejor que traigas tu culo aquí pronto. — Alice

Me reí para mis adentros. Se moría de ganas por decirme algo. Ya podía imaginar la expresión de su cara. Si no me apresuraba, la chica en realidad podría estallar. Le envié una respuesta para calmarla.

Acabo de llegar, relájate. Nos vemos en 5. — Bella

Cuando entre en la escuela, en busca del duendecillo del demonio llamada mi mejor amiga, mi mente pensó en lo que la noticia podría ser. De repente me di cuenta y me sentí como una idiota por no haber sabido de forma automática. Ahora tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que podía tenerla tan excitada. Si estaba en lo cierto, entonces una persona muy especial por fin había hecho su movimiento.

Decidí ir a mi casillero en primer lugar, porque conociendo a Alice, ella no dejaría que fuera a agarrar mi libro de Cálculo.

"¡Bella!" Alguien llamo desde el pasillo.  
Yo ni siquiera mire en su dirección. Conocía esa voz. Parece que ella me encontró primero. Yo realmente esperaba que ella no tuviera nada de cafeína, si ya habla como a mil por hora.

"Si Alice ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" Me eche a reír.

Cuando cerré mi casillero y me di la vuelta, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Si. Me he estado muriendo por decirte. ¿Por qué estaba tu teléfono apagado?" Antes de que pudiera responder, ella movió su mano con desdén. "Eso no importa, no hay tiempo."

Tuve que contener una risa ante eso. Alice era el tipo de persona que hace tiempo.

"Está bien, ¿qué paso?" Le pregunte y su sonrisa se ensancho.

"El finalmente miro hacia arriba. Después de casi dos años de coqueteo, Jasper finalmente me invito a salir." Termino con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro. "Ya era hora, si me permites decirlo. Si tuviera que mirarlo otra vez con esas malditas zorras, me iba a perder."

Le di una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Te Ibas a…?"

Esto le tomo a ella un momento, pero finalmente lo cogió y apretó mi brazo ligeramente.

"Cállate fue solo una vez y yo estaba teniendo un mal día." Ella explico. "Nadie se acuerda de eso."

No pude contener mi risa. "¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Cuando uno le da una cachetada a Jessica Stanley, eso no se olvida con facilidad."

Ella aparto la mirada, pero por la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, me di cuenta que no lo lamentaba ni un segundo.  
"Ella fue quien se acercó a mi… pero no hablemos de eso." Ella cruzo su brazo con el mío y empezó a caminar.

"Así que ¿cuándo vas a conseguir a alguien Bella?" Ella pregunto de repente.

Decidí jugar con ella durante un tiempo. "Oh tu sabes… Solo estoy esperando a la persona indicada."

Sus ojos se estrecharon con aprensión. "¿Enserio?"

"Si, y cuando me encuentre con ese tipo… encantador y guapo, caballero, blanca brillante armadura… Tú serás la primera en saberlo."

Dije con una voz demasiado soñadora.

"Bella, lo digo enserio." Ella dijo intencionadamente.

"Y yo también." Replique.

Ella apretó los labios en una fina línea. "En realidad no vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de todo el asunto de citas, ¿verdad?"

La mire y suspire. "Alice, sabes porque no puedo."

Sus ojos reflejaron simpatía y derrota. "Charlie lo sé." Asentí con la cabeza. "Pero uno de estos días va a haber un tipo que le importe un comino quien sea tu padre." Ella dijo con confianza.

"Oh si, como ¿quién?" Me burle.

"Al igual que… como…" Parecía estar perdida, pero entonces sus ojos viajaron detrás de mí y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Oh… se me ocurrió alguien. No puedo creer que no pensé en él antes."

La mire como si estuviera loca. "Bien ¡ilumíname!"

"Echa un vistazo por ti misma."

Mire por encima de mi hombro y, literalmente, quería echarme a reír. Alice siempre ha sido una fanática de las historias de romance imposible, pero esto era ridículo. Ella sabía quién era yo y sabía quién era él.  
¿Estaba loca?

"¿Edward Cullen? Brandon, creo que oficialmente lo perdiste."

Ella cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Sinceramente me estás diciendo que si él justo ahora, te empuja contra estos casilleros, y te pide salir… ¿lo enviarías lejos?"

No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. Quiero decir es Edward, fue considerado sin duda el más guapo por los pasillos de la secundaria de Forks, y el rumor es, que es todo un encanto. Pero no habría manera de que Alice podría seriamente imaginarnos juntos nunca. Era cierto, nuestros padres hacen lo mismo en muchos aspectos, pero no eran exactamente amigos de la infancia. Eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Además el tenia veintidós años y por lo que he oído, la diversificación en los negocios de su padre. No es exactamente alguien con el que debo involucrarme.

Afortunadamente sonó la campana para el primer periodo, y yo no podría estar más agradecida.

"Oh mira eso…no quiero llegar tarde." Sonrío dulcemente.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde Swan!" Ella grito detrás de mí, causando que algunas personas se quedaran mirando, en particular unos determinados ojos verdes… y el rubor apareció.

Agache la cabeza y seguí caminando

Duendecillo idiota.

Se sentía como toda una vida, pero por fin el último periodo llego terminó.

Biología.

Después del día que he tenido, una clase fácil como esta, era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Alice prácticamente había estado hablando en mi oreja. No iba a hacer fácil de quitarle la idea de Edward, le gustaba creer que ella tenía una intuición para estas cosas, y al parecer estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Me deje caer en mi lado de la mesa de laboratorio con un suspiro. Unos segundos más tarde, el profesor entraba.

Gracias Dios.

Prontamente un malvado plan comenzaba a formarse en mi mente. Rápidamente le envié un texto a Ángela. En días como estos, me sentía agradecida por tener conexiones en la oficina.

Unos segundos después, mi teléfono sonó. Puse cara de indiferencia, como si no lo esperaba en absoluto.

"Isabella Swan?" El profesor miro alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Si?" Le pregunte inocentemente.

"En la oficina les gustaría hablar con usted." Dijo.

Asentí y recogí mis cosas. Tan pronto como estaba fuera de la puerta, no pude contener mi sonrisa por más tiempo.

"De que te ríes Swan?"

La inesperada voz me sobresalto. Cuando mire a mi izquierda Edward estaba apoyado contra los casilleros.

"Estaba pensando en lo afortunados que somos de tenerte adornando los pasillos con tu presencia, y en este momento, poder estar tan cerca de ti es solo…" Suspire con sarcasmo.

Él se apartó de las taquillas y se acercó más, hasta que estuvo justo en frente de mí. "Hay tantas cosas que podría decir a eso."

Me sentí audaz y me acerque un poco más, dándole una mirada mordaz. "Cuidado Cullen. No creo que mi padre agradezca que le hables de esa manera a su niña."

El simplemente sonrió.

Bastardo presumido.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, tu papá no me asusta." Me susurro al oído. Me tomo una gran fuerza de voluntad para no temblar, al sentir su aliento en mi oreja. Yo no podría vivir con eso.

"Lo que sea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunte, cambiando de tema. "Pienso que no entiendes del todo el concepto de graduación…"

"Gracioso. Mi viejo entrenador pregunto si podía verme. Quería asegurarse que me quedaría fuera de los problemas y toda esa mierda."

"Que irónico." Murmure

"No te engañes. Yo sé que me extrañaste." El sonrió.

"¿Yo extrañarte a ti?" Dije incrédula. "Tú te graduaste cuando yo era una novata, y te habías ido antes de yo haberme dado cuenta."

"Ha sido un placer, como siempre. Dile hola a tu padre de mi parte." Dijo y volvió a alejarse.

Rodé mis ojos, intentaría ignorarlo de la mejor manera. No es una tarea fácil. Él es una pieza arrogante, pero definitivamente no era difícil de mirar. Tenía todo lo de chico malo, y él ni siquiera lo intentaba. Era demasiado bien parecido, cabello bronce desordenado, penetrantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida. Juntos era una mezcla letal.

Aparte del hecho de que su padre era Carlisle Cullen, me pregunte brevemente, si había algo que no pueda conseguir con esas tres cosas.

Sacudí lejos esa idea y empecé a caminar en sentido contrario.

Una hora más tarde, estaba de camino a mi coche cuando vi a Alice. Bueno, se trataba más una combinación de Alice y Jasper. Eran un bloqueo intenso de labios y no mostraban señales de detenerse. Si no hubieran estado yendo atrás y adelante durante los últimos dos años, yo diría que se movían rápidamente.

Me aclare la garganta cuando los alcance. Alice parecía molesta hasta que se dio cuenta de que era yo.

"Hey Bells." Dijo alegremente.

"Hey, solo venía a ver si todavía ibas a venir con nosotras… pero veo que estas ocupada." Dije, lanzándoles una mirada de complicidad.

Jasper sonrió y le susurro algo al oído, que la hizo reír.

"Jazz estoy de acuerdo, iré… siempre podemos terminar esta tarde." Dijo ella sugestivamente.

Alice, te amo, pero ewww… estoy aquí.

Me di cuenta de que quería quedarse con él, así que decidí quitarme de la ecuación. Se merecía un poco de tiempo con él.

"Ángela y yo probablemente solo vamos a revisar este viejo almacén de libros, y a ir a cenar después." Mentí. "Iremos todas a comprar la próxima semana. Te garantizo de que no te pierdes nada, ya sabes que no podemos tomar decisiones de esa manera sin ti."

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

"Bueno… supongo que tienes razón. Ustedes dos se perderían sin mí." Ella bromeo.

Me reí y me volví hacia Jasper. "Es toda tuya."

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y me sonrió. "Gracias Bella, voy a cuidar bien de ella." dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en su acento sureño.

"Dios Jasper, yo solo les estoy dando tiempo a solas, no te la estoy regalando." Bromee. "Nos vemos más tarde."

Reajuste mi bolso en mi hombro y volví a salir. Cuando llegue a la puerta al final del pasillo, me detuve y mire por encima de mi hombro. No estaban encima del otro, pero obviamente era mucho más íntimo que lo anterior. Jasper estaba recorriendo el dorso de la mano por su mejilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su sonrisa era la más brillante que he visto, y eso era decir mucho de Alice.

Era amor o estaban cerca de allí.

Sonreí suavemente y me dirigí a mi coche. No estaba celosa, pero una pequeña parte de mi deseaba saber cómo se sentía. No podía evitarlo.

Cuando llegue a mi coche, me di cuenta que Edward se había ido. Él podría haberse ido, pero las chicas no paraban de hablar sobre él.

"¿Has visto a Edward? Estaba aún más caliente de lo que recuerdo." Algunas rubias se rieron mientras paseaban con sus amigos.

"Las cosas que le haría a ese chico… oh, quise decir hombre." Dijo la morena a su derecha, lo cual lo único que provoco fue otra serie de risitas.

Okay…gag.

Hasta hoy, todavía no entiendo como todos los chicos temían a mi padre y, sin embargo todas las chicas se reunían para estar con Edward. Nuestros padres tenían la misma carrera. Se podría pensar que se invertiría o por lo menos igual. Pensé que los chicos eran supuestamente valientes…

Me senté encima del capo de mi coche, ignorando al cuarteto molesto a unos pocos metros de distancia, y espere a Ángela.

Mire detrás de mí al estacionamiento parcialmente vacío y una gran SUV negra llamo mi atención. Las ventanas estaban completamente teñidas y me dieron unas nauseas en el estómago.

Casi sentía que me estaban mirando. Intente ignorar ese sentimiento, pero algunas cosas no estaban bien. La gente no conduce coches así en Forks. Se veía como uno de los coches que mi padre utiliza para sus negocios.

Me obligue a dar la vuelta, y fije mis ojos concretamente a mis pies.

Estas siendo paranoica Bella.

"Hey Bella, ¿estas lista?" Mire a Ángela y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

"Si, vamos."

Ella camino hacia el lado del pasajero y se puso el cinturón. Me puse en el suelo y me dirigí al lado del conductor, haciendo una pausa con la mano sobre el capo antes de llegar. Mire hacia la camioneta, pero ya se había ido. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Deje escapar un suspiro y entré.

Ves Bella, todo está en tu cabeza.

"¿Crees que se va a enojar?" Pregunto Ángela.

Me volví para mirarla y me encogí de hombros. "Probablemente… Pero lo superara. Además, Ali nos hubiera metido durante horas a mirar tiendas, Ella habría hecho que encontráramos el único conjunto perfecto.

"El único." Nosotras dijimos simultáneamente.

"Te lo juro, esa chica nos hace probar toda la ropa como si fuéramos maniquís." Ella se echó a reír.

Yo no podía dejar de burlarme mientras pensaba en el reciente intento de intermediación de Alice.

Ángela me miro divertida. "¿Que?"

Gire a la izquierda en Marine Drive y le hable de la idea de Alice sobre Edward y yo. Ella no se rio como pensé que lo haría.

"Oh… lo veo totalmente." Dijo ella pensativa.

"¡Que! ¿Soy la única cuerda que queda?" estaba cuestionando seriamente la estabilidad mental de mis mejores amigas.

"Bella, Edward es caliente, por no hablar, ustedes dos han crecido prácticamente en el mismo mundo." Ella argumento.

"Bueno, si… pero…" Farfulle.

Ella arqueo una ceja y supe en ese momento, que había perdido este argumento mucho antes de que comenzara.

"Tiene veintidós años." Afirme.

Ella bromeo con una mirada fulminante. Si… aunque sabía que era débil.

"Y tú tienes apenas dieciocho. Y ¿qué? Perfectamente legal…" Ella sonrió. "Además, seria conducir a tu padre seriamente a la locura."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Me eche a reír.  
"Piensa en ello… no solo su niña pequeña va a estar con un hombre mayor, estará ni más ni menos que con un Cullen. Eso lo mantendría en la noche, preguntándose si su bebe aun será pura o no." Dijo ella con picardía.

Negué con la cabeza. "La gente piensa que eres tan inocente…estás mal, ¿lo sabias?

"Lo sé." Ella sonrió.

Me incline, afuera estaba negro como el carbón. Estaba decidida de tomar el camino por el bosque a unos pocos kilómetros atrás, una decisión que ahora me estaba lamentando. Debería haber tomado la 101.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi los faros detrás de nosotras.

Bueno, al menos no estábamos solas.

Ángela se giró y miro hacia la ventana trasera.

"Maldita sea este chico se está acercando demasiado…tal vez deberías echarte a un lado y dejarlo pasar." Ella sugirió.

"Ang, estamos en un camino desolado, en medio del bosque, en mitad de la noche, no hay manera en el infierno de que el coche no me pase. Si quieren pasar, ellos pueden hacerlo por sí mismo." Dije manteniendo mis ojos en el camino.

De repente oí un estrepito, y sentí la sacudida del coche. Deje escapar un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué demonios?" Pregunte en un tono de pánico.

Acelere un poco, y oí el mismo sonido, solo que esta vez la sacudida fue más fuerte.

Ángela dejo escapar un pequeño grito y se agarró del salpicadero.

"Bella..." Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Sabía que era peligroso, pero apreté el acelerador. O era alejarme de este monstruo enfermo, o… realmente no quería tener en cuenta el "o".  
Cuando acelere más, más lo hicieron ellos también. Cuando nos acercábamos al puente viejo, las luces tenues me permitieron obtener una mejor visión del coche.

Una SUV negra.

"¡Oh dios mío!" Llore, cuando algo me golpeo.

Ellos fueron ganando terreno y nosotras sinceramente, creíamos que íbamos a morir. Inesperadamente, el coche pasó delante de nosotras y siguieron su camino, girando en una ruta diferente al final del puente.

Apreté el freno rápidamente, haciendo que el coche derrapara un poco y llegara a parar a un lado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y mi respiración era pesada.  
Mire a Ángela y note lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Estas bien?" Era una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que preguntar.

Cerró los ojos y respiro. "Sí."

Los siguientes diez segundos ocurrieron en un latido, pero lo cambio todo. Oí el ruido de un motor y el resplandor de los faros que apareció detrás de Ángela. Mis ojos se abrieron, lo que la hizo mirar a su espalda. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, pero nunca olvidare esa mirada en su rostro. Sus ojos dejaron los míos cuando la luz cegadora se acercó.

Lo último que escuche fue un grito, el sonido del chocar del metal y la ventana haciéndose añicos.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s  
_

_Síguenos__ en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas... :D (link en nuestro Perfil)_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **BeautifullyImperfect** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

NEGOCIACIONES PELIGROSAS

CAPITULO 2

Me levante con la cabeza martilleándome y una inaguantable sensación de debilidad. Mi abdomen estaba matándome y me dolía al respirar. Me toque la cara y sentí un tubo de oxígeno. Había un ocasional pitido, y cuando mire hacia mi derecha no estaba sorprendida de encontrarme un monitor para el corazón al lado de la cama.

Mi madre caminaba con una taza de café en la mano. Casi cierra sus ojos, cuando se encontraron con los míos abiertos. Jadeo y puso su mano sobre su boca.

"¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! ¡Está despierta!" Ella llamo.

Ella inmediatamente corrió adelante y salto al lado mío. "Oh pequeña… pensaba, había pensado que te perdía." dijo con una temblorosa voz.

"¿Mama?" Trague débilmente. "¿Dónde está Ángela?"

Ella desvió mi mirada hacia su regazo. "Bella… no sé cómo contarte esto"

_Por favor no… que no esté muerta_.

"Los doctores están haciendo todo lo posible, pero ella tiene un gran trauma en el cerebro." Dijo tristemente.

"Ella esta…." Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra.

"No… pero está en coma… y ellos no… esto no tiene buena pinta corazón."

Solo el pensamiento de que Ángela está en la cama de un hospital, dormía en una aparente paz que ella nunca lucharía para levantarse, trajo lagrimas a mis ojos. Yo debería decir que es peor que la muerte. No estaba muerta, pero ella no estaba viviendo. ¿Y si no se despertaba? ¿Cuánta vida podría tener una persona en una cama de hospital? Ella siempre estaba hablando sobre como entrar en serio a la fotografía. Incluso encontré una solicitud a la Universidad de Boston en su habitación. Quería ser importante en foto-periodismo.

"Quería viajar a Europa." Dije sin emoción.

Ella me miro con tristeza y ahueco mi mejilla, suspirando mientras lo hacía. "Como tu madre, realmente deseo poder hacer esto mejor."

No tuve tiempo de responder, porque mi padre entro, hecho un vistazo y me sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" Le pregunte fríamente.

"Bella, yo no creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora. Eres-"Lo interrumpí.

"Acaba de perseguirme un coche a propósito. Mi mejor amiga está durmiendo en una cama de hospital y nunca podría despertar. ¿Quién- Hizo-Esto?" Dije con los dientes apretados.

"Fue uno de los hombres de Aro. Ya lo hemos encontrado. Confía en mi cuando te digo esto… lo pagara." dijo maliciosamente. "Esto incluso no era para ti."

Esto inmediatamente llamo mi atención.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estaba dirigido para el hijo de Carlisle, Edward. Ellos siguieron el coche equivocado."

Yo estada muda. ¿Todo esto que paso fue por un error de identidad? Cuanto más pensaba sobre esto, más enfadada me encontraba.

"Quiero estar sola ahora." Dije.

Sabía que si no se iba, diría algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Mi madre se puso de pie y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Dale tiempo."

_Si… me darás tiempo papi._

* * *

Dos meses más tarde…

* * *

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Realmente me hace pensar que comprar un coche nuevo hará de todo esto mejor? No se equivoquen, no estoy actuando como una mocosa malcriada. Fue lo que dijo después de que el me entregara las llaves lo que me tenían en plena ebullición.

"Aquí, ahora las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad." Había dicho, justo antes de que saliera a tomar una llamada de negocios.

Mientras Ángela estuviera en la cama de un hospital, las cosas nunca volverían a ser _normal_.

Todos los días me duele, y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Quería hacerle daño. Puede que no resuelva nada, pero me haría sentir todo un infierno mucho mejor.

Me caí de nuevo en mi cama y deje escapar un suspiro de frustración. Fue inútil. Aparte de lastimar a mi madre y a mí, no había manera de hacer daño a Charlie Swan.

"…Esto haría conducir a tu padre a la locura absoluta."

Las palabras de Ángela hacían eco en mi cabeza.

"Piensa sobre esto… no solo vera a su hija con un hombre mayor, es un Cullen ni más ni menos. Eso lo mantendría en la noche, preguntándose si su bebe será todavía pura o no."

Me senté y considere la posibilidad. ¿Podría funcionar? Mire mi teléfono tirado en mi mesita de noche. Después de un momento de decidir si era realmente lo que quería, fui a por ello. Busque a través de todos mis contactos hasta que finalmente encontré el número que estaba buscando.

_Edward Cullen_.

Ni siquiera recuerdo como su número se abrió camino en mi teléfono, pero ahora mismo, no podrías estar más agradecida. Le envié un mensaje de texto. Corto y dulce. Directo al grano.

**Tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Cuándo estas libre?** – Bella

Espero durante unos minutos y luego mi teléfono vibro. Probablemente estaba tan sorprendido por mi texto como yo.

**Ahora mismo en realidad. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?** – Edward

Me reí para mis adentros. Creo que pensó que estaba bromeando. Poco sabia el…

**Okay.**- Bella

Esta vez, no espere respuesta. Tome mi chaqueta y me dirigí a mi coche. No quería darle ninguna oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Quince minutos más tarde, me encontré en la puerta delantera de Edward. A veces ser una Swan era bastante conveniente. Sabía dónde vivía Edward, pero todavía necesitaba el número del apartamento. Por suerte el guardia estaba más que feliz de decirme, tan pronto mencione mi apellido.

Llame dos veces y espere.

La puerta se abrió, y me encontré con un par de ojos jade mirándome de vuelta.

"Era enserio." Dijo, apoyado en la puerta.

"Muérete." Suspire impaciente. "¿Te vas a quedar mirándome o me vas a dejar entrar?"

El parecía divertido, pero se hizo a un lado y me hizo señas para que pase.

"Seguro, hoy puedes pasar Swan."

Cuando cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia mí, expectante. "¿Que es todo esto?"

No tenía sentido hacer una pequeña charla, así que fui directo al grano.

"Quiero lastimar a mi padre." Se sintió bien decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga, dejarle fuera de combate?" Él no me estaba tomando en serio y eso estaba empezando a molestarme.

"No." Apreté los dientes. "Hay otras maneras de hacer daño a un hombre… y tú no tienes que poner un dedo sobre él."

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra la pared. Lo tome como una señal para continuar.

"Ahí es donde entras tu" Le dije dando un paso adelante." Mi padre odia a tu padre, y a ti por asociación. Ya eres mayor… eres la pesadilla de todos los padres. Como crees que podría sentirse, si su pequeña niña está pasando el tiempo con alguien como tú. Tu apellido solo lo hace más dulce." Dije sinuosamente.

Parecía que lo estaba pensando firmemente.

"Déjame ver si entiendo… me quieres a mí, y a ti hasta la fecha, ¿_solo para fastidiar a tu padre_?" Lo hizo sonar ridículo.

"No… Quiero que mi padre piense que estamos saliendo." Sonreí. "En realidad no tenemos que hacer nada… todo es un juego de la mente."

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y pronuncio una sola palabra. "No."

Rodé los ojos. Tuve la sensación que podría decir que…

Como él estaba comenzando a abrir la puerta de nuevo, hable con mi voz más dulzona. Comenzando con azúcar y oscureciéndolo con cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

"Sabes que es una vergüenza… No creo que a mi padre le guste escuchar acerca de cómo fueron responsables de ese trato que fue mal el mes pasado."

Se quedó paralizado.

"Ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad cuando eso sucedió." De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando. "Tu…" Él dijo, dándose la vuelta y lanzarme una mirada.

"Soy la hija de mi padre, y voy a demostrarlo a cualquier que cuestione este hecho." Termine por él.

El parecía estar decidiendo que sería más riesgoso, estar de acuerdo con el o no. Si era honesta, en realidad nunca mentiría a mi padre de esa manera y pondría la vida de Edward en peligro. No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo le pasase por mi culpa. Pero él no sabía esto y yo necesitaba un poco de ventaja.

Me habían dicho que cuando quería podía poner unos ojos de cachorrito que eran asesinos. Decidí probarlos. Acercándome más, mire hacia él a través de mis pestanas y puse mi cara más dulce.

"Por favor, Edward" Dije, tocando el material de su camisa, justo al lado de su corazón.

Cuando el aparto la mirada, y suspiro derrotado, sabía que había ganado.

"Está bien."

Sonreí ampliamente y lo abrace. El me tomo por la cintura. Y nos apoyó contra la pared, seguramente había perdido su equilibrio.

Di un paso atrás disculpándome mansamente con un rubor.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo va a funcionar todo esto?" Me pregunto.

"Bueno, cuando llegue a casa y me pregunte donde estaba, se lo diré." No parece mucho, pero sabía lo que le haría a Charlie.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Por ahora." Dije, caminando hacia la puerta. La abrí y la atravesé, volviéndome hacia él. "Adiós Edward."

Estaba a punto de irme cuando el cogió mi muñeca.

"Voy a hacer esto, pero trata de no enamorarte de mí." Dijo. "Solo será más difícil cuando terminemos esto." Él sonrió.

"Confía en mi Cullen, que _no_ será un problema." Con eso, di media vuelta para irme.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s  
_

_Síguenos__ en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas... :D (link en nuestro Perfil)_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **BeautifullyImperfect** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

NEGOCIACIONES PELIGROSAS

CAPITULO 3

Después de unas horas evitando prácticamente a todo el mundo, no podía dejar de mantener una sonrisa en mi cara mientras conducía a casa... en realidad, trataba más de una mueca retorcida, pero, se sentía bien. Se sentía muy bien saber que, si todo va según lo planeado, mi padre se volverá loco.

Al dar la vuelta en el largo camino privado que conduce a la casa, me reí entre dientes ante la ironía.

La mayoría de las adolescentes se preocupan por la aprobación de sus novios por sus padres. Algunas temían el gran momento "papá, quiero que conozcas a mi novio… ". Todo el día antes de la presentación, ruegan que todo vaya bien. Una y otra vez... a otras les importan una mierda, y básicamente le dicen a sus padres que se jodan.

Era curioso cómo no podía ser clasificada como el primer o el otro tipo. Mi padre ya sabía quién era Edward. Lo conocía muy bien en realidad. Si esto fuera real, no necesitarían adivinanzas. Podía casi predecir la reacción de mis padres. Por otro lado, realmente no puedo decir que soy del tipo " jódete, yo le amo papá" tampoco.

Era un caso raro... Intermedio.

Puede que haya habido muchas chicas antes que yo que llevaran chicos sólo para fastidiar a sus padres, pero ellos no eran la hija de Charlie Swan. Mi padre decía exactamente lo mismo. Me imaginaba a mi madre tratando de calmarlo.

Sería algo parecido a:

" Maldita sea Renee, ella está fuera de su mente de mierda!" el Ruge.

Mi madre, siempre mediadora, colocaría una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Charlie.

"Charlie, sabes que es justo rebelarse"

Mi padre, que nunca deja a la gente decir una palabra hasta que él haya dicho lo suyo, la estaría interrumpiendo

"¡Rebelarse!" Diría Asombrado. "Rebelarse ¿contra qué? ¿Crees que ella quiere más libertad? ¡Ella no tiene ni siquiera un toque de queda!"

"Hummm, ella sabe cómo esto te pone. Es la única razón por la que está con él. Como muchas adolescentes que presentan a sus chicos para enfadar a sus padres. Es sólo una etapa. "diría con calma.

Charlie probablemente por este punto tendría un vaso de whisky en la mano.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Renee." Toma un trago de whisky. "Esas chicas no son la hija de Charlie Swan. "

Y viene el aplauso... ahí lo tienen señoras y señores.

Todavía estaba riendo cuando llegué al final del camino y nos trajeron el coche a una parada.

Miré hacia la casa de estilo Georgiano de tres pisos. Mi madre siempre tenía algo con los estilos de las casas del sur, y mi padre lo tomo en cuenta cuando tuvo este lugar construido. Pero, por supuesto, no podría ser simplemente el sur, tenía que tener un poco de glamour. Cuando digo un poco, quiero decir demasiado de hecho. Yo no lo llamaría una mansión, pero era más grande que la mayoría de las casas de aquí. Toda la casa estaba hecha de ladrillo, con la artesanía intrincada lo largo de los bordes del edificio.

La parte principal de la casa era de tres pisos, pero se curvaba hacia el exterior en un solo piso a cada lado. Creó un diseño casi de media luna, como alrededor de la curva de la calzada.

Aparte de la casa de Esme Cullen, esta es fácilmente considerada como el Palacio de Buckingham en Forks.

Fue agradable, pero me alegraría rebajar si eso significaba que Ángela se despertaba de nuevo. Yo lo cambiaría en un santiamén. Ningún hogar valioso o estilo de vida glamoroso vale más que el momento en que ella es capaz de abrir los ojos. Mejor aún, salir de la cama y tener una vida normal.

Mi culpa se arrastraba lentamente en mí otra vez. Tragué saliva y tomé un momento. Cuando me compuse otra vez, me llevé a mis ojos de nuevo hacia la casa.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, además de la sala de estar y cocina.

_Bueno, mamá, esté probablemente cerca de... él necesitará a alguien para calmarlo. Sé que no voy a ser yo._

Me bajé del coche y cerré la puerta un poco más difícil de lo necesario. Si él podía oírme o no, no estaba segura, pero realmente quería algo que anunciara mi llegada.

Esto estaba a punto de conseguir una buena.

Subí las escaleras y saqué mis llaves. Cuando estaba a punto de insertarlas en la cerradura, me detuve. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia mi camisa.

Estaba vestida sencilla en su mayor parte. La blusa de color lavanda que llevaba sólo tenía dos de los botones abrochados. Incluso tengo una camiseta blanca delgada debajo. Casi no hubo muestra hendidura, no más de lo normal de todos modos. Nada de lo que se consideraría traje inadecuado.

En pocas palabras, consideraba desabrocharme la blusa un poco más, pero luego decidí no hacerlo.

No lo hagas más obvio, lo dejó atar cabos.

Sonreí, porque sabía que si iba lentamente, iba a disfrutar de este mucho más. Una de las reglas fundamentales en los juegos mentales. Que me enseñó Charlie, pero que nunca consideró la posibilidad de que se use en contra de él... por su propia sangre.

Giré la llave en la cerradura y entré en la casa.

Hacía calor y podía escuchar el sonido del chisporroteo de la leña en la chimenea. Mi madre estaba riendo de algo que había dicho mi padre.

Está bien... sala de estar. Aquí vamos. Paso uno.

Tan pronto como entré en la habitación, sus ojos sonrientes posaron en mí.

"Veo que tomaste el coche a dar una vuelta ya. Sabía que te gustaría." Charlie bromeó.

Le devolví la sonrisa, con uno de mis labios apretados.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Me encogí de hombros. "Me conoces tan bien papá."

Él asintió con la cabeza y palmeó el asiento de al lado.

"Tu madre estaba a punto de obligarme a ver una de esas viejas películas románticas. Primera noche libre que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y ella me tortura de esta manera." le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación burlona, lo que le valió una fugaz bofetada sobre el brazo.

"Oh tranquilo. Son clásicos." Ella argumentó.

"Mis disculpas... clásicos." volvió sus ojos hacia mí. "¿Qué dices Bella? No me dejes sufrir solo... al menos poco tiempo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? "

Tenía dos segundos para decidir. Venir derecho al grano y decir que, o jugar la carta inocente hasta que se deslice accidentalmente de mí.

"Estaba Hummm... en casa de un alguien." Inocente.

"¿En serio?" Mi madre parecía sorprendida. "Alice llamó hace una hora preguntando dónde estabas. Aparentemente, no habías respondido a ninguna de sus quince mensajes." se echó a reír.

Los había recibido, no estaba de humor para tener un chillido fuerte en mi oído. Podía esperar a escuchar las noticias.

"Tenía apagado mi teléfono." Le dije.

"Así que, si no estabas con Alice, ¿con quién estabas?" Mi padre preguntó.

Giré mi cuerpo lejos de ellos, y dibujé formas invisibles en la repisa de madera.

"Nadie... él es sólo un amigo. " Deje caer el cebo lentamente.

"¿Él?" Preguntó Charlie.

Bingo.

Me aclaré la garganta y di la vuelta bruscamente, como si estuviera nerviosa. Necesitaba pensar, que yo estaba tratando de ocultar algo de él. Esta actuación tiene que ser lo más realista posible.

"He dicho... ¿verdad? " Me eché a reír nerviosamente. "Yo - yo... quiero decir... Hummm... "

"Bella". Su tono era notablemente más grave.

"Estaba con Edward. " Le dije con sinceridad.

Allí estaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Él estaba rastrillando su cerebro, tratando de recordar cada Edward en esta ciudad. Pero él sólo piensa en uno... porque sólo había uno.

Mi madre se movió incómoda y miró preocupada a Charlie. Se puso una sonrisa y me hizo una pregunta simple.

"¿Cual Edward, cariño?" Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, pero sabía leer entre líneas. Lo que quería decir era "Isabella Marie, por el amor de Dios, dile que estás bromeando."

Miré a mi padre directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. "Cullen."

Una palabra nunca supo tan dulce, y la expresión de mis padres enfrentándose sólo lo hizo aún más dulce.

Incredulidad surgió en sus ojos, y luego comprensión. Las chicas no eran "sólo amigos" con Edward Cullen y su hija había admitido estar con él.

"Isabella," Casi nunca usó mi nombre completo. "dime que estás tomando el pelo. Dime por favor que no estabas con Edward Cullen." Dijo su nombre maliciosamente.

"No puedo hacer eso... no honestamente por lo menos." Dije en voz baja.

Se frotó la cara con frustración y se sentó un poco hacia adelante.

"Está bien... se trata de una pequeña ciudad. La gente corre en la otra," Él comenzó." Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo los dos terminaron en el mismo lugar... y tú vas a decirme que no me preocupe, porque no estaba solo, ¿verdad?"

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacer de este un gran malentendido. No quería creer lo que estaba asumiendo, pero en este caso, sus suposiciones eran acertadas.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Les puedo decir también, papá."

Tanto él como mi madre se quedaron en silencio, el único sonido en la habitación provenía de la chimenea.

"Estaba en su apartamento."

Charlie se levantó bruscamente y pude ver la furia en sus ojos.

"¡Estabas Donde!" Gritó.

Mi cuerpo retrocedió ante su tono, y dio un paso atrás. Pero entonces me acordé de que eso era no exactamente lo que había estado esperando, si no mejor.

"Ese hijo de puta." Maldijo por lo bajo. "Juro que si te tocó "

Bien, basta de esta mierda inocente. Di un paso hacia adelante y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"¿Qué harás? " Desafié. "Pon tus golpes fuera de él."

Parecía sorprendido por mi voz recién descubierta, pero mi madre estaba suplicando con los ojos para que me no siguiera con esto.

Suspiró en un intento de calmarse antes de hablar. "Bella, no es un juego... y no creo que entiendas eso."

Me burlé. "Papá, no estoy jugando. Sólo porque tienes rencor contra su padre, no significa que también tengo que hacerlo."

Para ser algo totalmente improvisado, estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que nunca imaginé.

"Es peligroso y hay que mantenerse alejado de él." No sonaba como Charlie Swan en este momento, que sonaba como un padre protector.

"Estar con él, no es más peligroso que estar sola, o contigo según sea el caso." Mi voz se elevó ligeramente. Dieciocho años de sentimientos reprimidos, finalmente estaban comenzando a emerger. "Echa un vistazo alrededor papá... hay pruebas de balas en las ventanas en tu propia casa. Él no es el peligro, papá, esta vida que elegí es lo peligroso."

En algún momento mis ojos se habían empezado a rebosar de lágrimas y yo sabía que tenía que salir pronto.

"Bells, veo dónde vienes... pero no hay manera en el infierno que voy a dejar que un joven de veintidós años se aprovechan de mi hija adolescente." Su tono de voz era suave, pero podía oír la mordedura en ella.

Tenía la esperanza de que iba a decir algo acerca de la edad de Edward. Para estaba siendo un maldito hipócrita. Él era seis años mayor que mi madre. Podría habérselo señalado. Tendría que ser razonable y sensato... pero tome una ruta diferente.

"Tengo dieciocho años."

Tres palabras, pero tocó la fibra sensible.

"¿Perdón?" apretó los dientes.

"Dije: Tengo dieciocho años. Perfectamente legal." Sonreí. "Si Edward quiere aprovecharse de mí... eso es entre él y yo" El desafío fue evidente en ambos mis palabras y el tono.

Por una vez en su vida, Charlie Swan se quedó sin palabras.

De alguna manera pude salir de la habitación y corrí escaleras arriba. Cuando estaba por fin en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave. No había manera de que tuviera otra conversación con uno de ellos esta noche. Me gustaría dejar que se hunda más profundamente.

Me mordí el labio, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que se abrió camino en mi cara. Sin pensarlo, saqué mi celular y marqué.

"Negocios o placer, Swan?" Una voz ronca respondió.

Me pregunté si le había despertado y miró el reloj. Sólo era nueve y media. ¿Era su voz siempre así?

Rodé los ojos.

"¿Siempre contesta las llamadas telefónicas de esa manera? "

"Sólo para ti". Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Como sea Edward, sólo pensé que te gustaría saber que todo va según lo previsto. Mejor en realidad... él casi enloquece." Me eché a reír.

"Hummm, ¿lo hizo ahora?"

_¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? ¿En serio?_

"Sí que lo hizo. Está preocupado de que me corrompieras o algo así." Decidí meterme con él un poco. _"¿Me corrompiste, Edward?"_

Mi tono era dulce. Mi manera de conseguir bien en esto de la actuación. Era casi de miedo.

"Tal vez..." Respiró, y luego se echó a reír.

Su risa sonaba diferente a través del teléfono. No diría sexy... Está bien, quizá lo haría, pero nunca a la cara.

"¿Aún existe?" Sonaba divertido.

"Si."

Al fondo, podía oír el débil sonido de una ducha abierta. O estaba a punto o en el proceso de tomar una ducha cuando me llamó, lo que significa...

_Oh dios._

Tragué saliva espesa. Mi boca se sintió de repente muy seca.

"Oye", susurró. "¿Tu papá esta escucha esto? ¿Es por eso que llamas, para molestarlo?"

"No, no lo hace. "

"¿Estás segura? Porque estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte el arte del sexo por teléfono... "

Mis ojos se abrieron y casi bloqueadas por mi cuenta soplo de aire como me quedé sin aliento.

"¡Edward!" Le dije como si estuviera realmente ofendida.

"¿Qué?" Él se echó a reír. "Soy un chico sabes."

"Me doy cuenta." Murmuré para mis adentros.

Murmurar, aparentemente, no es inteligente cuando se está teniendo una conversación telefónica con alguien. Por supuesto que me escuchará.

_"Bueno, ahora estoy intrigado, ¿qué quieres decir?"_

Realmente no sé qué decir. Probablemente tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara ahora mismo. Cambiar de tema me pareció buena idea.

"Así que... Estaba pensando, deberíamos planear hacer algo. Quiero decir, por ahora todo este discurso está muy bien, pero no creo que él lo creerá hasta que lo vea justo en frente de él."

Sabía que tenía que ser algo sutil, y ahí es donde estaba perpleja. ¿Qué podríamos hacer? eso no sería en la parte superior y, obviamente, para la demostración. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba.

"te recogeré mañana por la mañana. " Él dijo de pronto.

"¿Mañana? No sé Edward... iba a darle un poco de tiempo para refrescarse"

Él me interrumpió. "Estate lista a las nueve. "

Recuerdo cuando me dije que Carlisle ¿era la única persona sin miedo a mi padre? Bueno, supongo que Edward se acaba de invitar a sí mismo en ese grupo también. Siendo honesta conmigo, estaba muy impresionada.

Esperemos que Charlie no mate. Por lo general, cuando la gente dice algo así, están siendo sarcásticos, pero yo estaba hablando muy en serio. Realmente espero que no le dispare.

"Está bien." Estuve de acuerdo. "Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, entonces."

"Dulces sueños Bella... si crees loco a papá ahora, espera hasta mañana." Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Fruncí mis cejas. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Decidí a preguntarle y él solo se rio entre dientes.

"El hecho de que casi me obligó a hacer esto, no quiere decir que no puedo tener un poco de diversión. Buenas noches." Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de responder antes de colgar.

Tal vez Charlie tenía razón. Edward Cullen podría llegar a ser peligroso después de todo.

Lo que él estaba planeando, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo. Decidí tomar una ducha rápida antes de acostarme.

Hablando de duchas...

_¿Qué? No, no podía estar pensando de esa manera. Este fue un juego entre mi padre y yo Nada más._

Por extraño que parezca, tuve una de las mejores noches. Por desgracia, no creo que lo mismo se aplica para Charlie.

…

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y no perdí tiempo en prepararme. Era pleno invierno, así que no podía caminar afuera llevando apenas una falda existe. Por un lado, estaría con el culo congelando. Por el otro, mi padre se enteraría que algo sucedía.

Nadie es tan estúpido.

Pero escogí por mis apretados pantalones de mezclilla. Según Alice, hace que mi vista trasera putamente irresistible. Ni que decir... cuestioné su sexualidad ese día.

No quiero parecer como si estuviera tratando demasiado duro, tanto a mi padre y a la vista de Edward. ¿Por qué me importaba lo que pensara Edward?, no lo sé. Pero decidí usar una sencilla blusa azul con otra camiseta debajo. La única diferencia, era en Cuello-V y puede o no haberme olvidado de abrocharme uno o dos botones.

Me arregle mi pelo y me puse una ligera cantidad de delineador. No llevaba demasiado maquillaje con regularidad, así que decidí en contra de poner brillo de labios. Sería demasiado, ni siquiera sabía dónde diablos íbamos.

Acababa de terminar de atar mis zapatos, cuando escuché un bocinazo. Probablemente era Edward, pero me acerque a mi ventana.

Sí, era definitivamente él.

Se bajó del coche y se apoyó en él. Me di cuenta de que llevaba pantalones vaqueros holgados y una camisa gris bajo su chaqueta de cuero.

Imaginé que me sería mejor que estuviera abajo antes de que Charlie lo hiciera. Tomé mi teléfono, mi hoodie gris y bajé las escaleras.

Mi padre ya estaba de pie en el vestíbulo cuando llegué.

Me dio una mirada mordaz, pero no dijo nada.

"Voy a estar bien papá." Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras me dirigía camino a la puerta.

No lo oí detrás de mí y sabía que él estaba viendo, pero no miro atrás. Seguí caminando hacia Edward.

Cuando llegué al alcance del oído, susurró. "sigue con esto. "

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestar a mi padre.

Me dio su mejor sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí contra su cuerpo. Su boca se acercó a mi cuello, podía sentir su aliento. Estoy segura de que, desde la perspectiva de Charlie, que parecía que estaba besando mi cuello.

"Puedo ver sus puños apretados desde aquí." Se rio con voz entrecortada en mi oído. "¿Debería tomar mi pistola?".

Hecho un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo, pero me mantuvo cerca. Mi papá todavía estaba mirando, así que esta vez me incline a su oído.

"¿Tiene una maldita arma contigo?"

Esto le hizo reír y él llevó las manos más bajo en las caderas, acercándome más. Pensé que eso no era posible, pero luego lo sentí.

Sí... definitivamente un chico.

Mi cara estaba todavía cerca y volvió la suya ligeramente. Esta vez, en lugar de pretender besar mi cuello, que en realidad rozó sus labios a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

Era muy bueno en esto.

"Por supuesto que si. ¿Estás bien con eso?" Él bromeó.

Debería estar enojada o asustada, pero sabía que nunca me haría daño, y lo encontré tan caliente.

"No." Sonreí. "Eso sí, no te hagas daño." Bromeé.

Se echó hacia atrás y levantó una ceja. Me encogí de hombros inocentemente.

Su mirada se posó sobre mi hombro y sonrió, agarrando mi mano y llevándome al lado del pasajero. Abrió la puerta y me dio la espalda para entrar en el coche. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar, me atrajo hacia él por detrás. Sus labios estaban cerca de mi oreja.

"Lo bueno es que se sonrojan con facilidad." estaba confundida, pero no deje que se mostrara en mi cara.

"¿Bella eres virgen?" Ya podía sentir el calor arrastrándose hasta mi cuello. "mira lo que pasa con las vírgenes... se mojan tan fácilmente." Habló con la voz más seductora que había oído nunca y mi cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Y a juzgar por el sonido de la puerta cerrada a portazos, mi padre era consciente de mi estado nervioso y la razón detrás de ella.

Yo miré por encima de mi hombro y él estaba sonriendo hacia mí.

"Esto puede ser más divertido de lo que pensaba." Dijo.

Todavía estaba tratando de calmar los latidos rápidos de mi corazón, cuando me metí en el coche. No había ninguna pregunta. No tengo que preguntar. Ya sabía. Mi padre tenía razón. Edward era peligroso. Era pecaminosamente peligroso. Debería haberle abofeteado por ese pequeño comentario. Claro que podría argumentar que arruinaría todo, pero no es la razón. Una pequeña parte de mí le gustó, y esa parte era tan peligroso como él... si no más.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s  
_

_Síguenos__ en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **BeautifullyImperfect** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

NEGOCIACIONES PELIGROSAS

CAPITULO 4

Sólo habíamos estado en carretera durante unos cinco minutos, y yo todavía no tenía nada que decir. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los árboles pasar afuera, como si fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo. Cualquier cosa para evitar mirar, y mucho menos hablar con él. No quería hablar de lo que acababa de suceder. Conociendo mi historial, terminaría sonrojándome de nuevo.

Estoy segura de que le encantaría eso.

"Increíble," Él rompió el silencio. "primera cita, y ya estoy recibiendo el tratamiento del silencio."

Estaba tratando de hacerme reír, y casi le estaba funcionando. Podía sentirlo observándome.

Arranqué mis ojos lejos del fascinante paisaje y volví hacia él.

"No era consciente de que esto era una cita." Dije con inocencia fingida.

Me miró por un momento y sonrió, volviendo sus ojos a la carretera.

"Bueno, considerando el hecho de que prácticamente te follo delante de tu padre, no hay nada mejor como una cita."

Dejé escapar un pequeño grito de asombro: "Tú... no que era..."

Mi cerebro parecía estar diciéndome que me callara con mi incapacidad para hablar, y yo escuchaba. No había nada que pudiera decir. Ninguna réplica mordaz. Eran pocos los que podían hacer callar, y él era el único que podía hacerlo sin siquiera intentarlo. Odiaba eso.

"Relájate Swan, yo sólo estaba bromeando." Él se rio entre dientes.

Decidí cambiar de tema, "¿A dónde vamos de todos modos?" pregunté.

Miró por el retrovisor y giró a la izquierda en la intersección delante. "A mi hogar."

Por un segundo, se me hizo un poco sospechoso. ¿Su hogar? El punto de esto era para enojar a mi padre, pero era todo un montaje. En realidad no tenemos que hacer ninguna de las cosas que mi padre pensó que haríamos. Ya le había explicado esto a él. Podríamos haber ido a alguna parte de la ciudad. Cuando llegara a casa, podría mentir y decir que me pasé todo el día en el apartamento de Edward.

Mis ojos se estrecharon en su dirección.

La reputación de Edward con las chicas era... extensa por decir lo menos. Por la forma en que todavía hablaban de él en los pasillos de la escuela, se podría pensar que era un dios o algo así. Yo sabía que era algo de un jugador, pero que no creía en realidad era un encanto en la cama, ¿verdad?

Aunque no tuve ningún problema con Carlisle, sabía a ciencia cierta que Edward odiaba a mi padre. Era reacio a aceptar esto al principio, pero antes, le había dicho que esto podría ser "más divertido" de lo que pensaba. Molestar a Charlie fue muy divertido, le dedicaré eso, pero que me cuelguen si me utiliza para hacerlo... no de esa manera por lo menos. Quiero decir que no fuera una mojigata frígida o uno de esas devotas cristianas que creían en la espera hasta el matrimonio, pero no era algo para ser arrojado a un lado después de su uso. Llámame delirante, pero pienso que mi primera vez debe con alguien que se preocupe por mí, tal vez incluso me ame.

"¿Por qué tu casa?" Le pregunté a quemarropa.

Mi voz debe haber tenido alguna sospecha en ella, porque rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa y una miro al espejo de nuevo.

"Bueno, creo, que nos están siguiendo." Dijo.

"¡Qué! Él no..." Mis ojos se abrieron y doy la vuelta para mirar por la ventana de atrás. Y lo que vi hizo hervir mi sangre.

Un coche negro.

No cualquier carro negro, parecía similar a la que casi mató a Ángela. Mi padre había hecho un montón de cosas, y en ciertas ocasiones había contratado guardaespaldas para que me siguieran, pero nunca sin mi conocimiento. Siempre supe que estaban allí.

"Oh, lo haría." Él se echó a reír. "¿enserio me dices que no te diste cuenta de que un tipo nos seguiría?"

Me di la vuelta y tomé una respiración relajante. "No, yo no. No creo que mi padre fuera tan... "

"¿Protector?" Terminó.

Aspiré, "No es exactamente la palabra que estoy buscando." Dije con amargura.

"Pero, ¿por qué vamos a tu apartamento? Incluso si nos están siguiendo. "

"Piénsalo Bella, si nos vamos a la ciudad, van a estar mirando. Cada movimiento. Y aunque algo me dice que eres un ángel..." Sonrió. "Dudo que lo da a mí en el estándar de alguna cena."

"Adelante." Insté, cuando detuvo el coche parado en un semáforo en rojo.

"Ahora, si vamos a mi casa, vamos a estar a puertas cerradas. Él no tendrá ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo, pero sé muy bien lo que va a parecer. Lo único que serán capaz de informar a Charlie, será que estabas solo conmigo, en mi apartamento, _durante horas_". Puso énfasis en la última parte.

Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba en la reacción de mis padres al escuchar esa pieza de información.

"Va a volverlo loco." Susurré a mí misma.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ambos sonreímos maliciosamente el uno al otro.

"Maldita sea que lo hará." El coche siguió cuando la luz cambió.

Mi sonrisa vaciló cuando pensé en mis preocupaciones anteriores. "Pero no vamos a hacer nada realmente, ya lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Bella, por difícil que sea de creer, tengo algo que se llama auto-control." bromeó.

Eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Simplemente no quiero terminar dándole algo que nunca podría regresar. De lo que había oído, él era bastante empalagoso al hablar. Cuando era un estudiante de primer año, él siempre fue descrito como "irresistible" por las chicas mayores. Pero no quiero ser una de esas chicas, yo no quiero ser esa chica. La que dio su virginidad al primer chico que consiguió.

No era su autocontrol lo que me preocupaba, era el mío.

Sacudí lejos esos pensamientos y sonreí. "Lo sé, estoy asegurando que lo entiendas. Tienes bastante reconocimiento Cullen, pero yo no soy como las otras chicas."

"Sé que no lo eres." Sonaba como si lo dijera enserio.

Diez minutos más tarde, pasábamos por las puertas de la entrada de su apartamento. El guardia parecía sorprendido de verme. Es probable que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver a las chicas pasando más de una vez por aquí. Al menos no tan pronto después de su última aparición.

Tuve un ligero impulso de gritar sobre eso, pero decidí no hacerlo.

El coche que nos seguía debió haber aparcado cerca, porque no había nadie detrás de nosotros cuando entramos.

Como estábamos en el ascensor, no pude dejar de pensar en lo contradictorio que era. Era conocido como un chico malo y un jugador, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente caballeroso para abrir la puerta del coche para mí, tanto en la planta baja y frente a Charlie. Por supuesto, este último acto podría ser excusado como "sólo para aparentar", pero no había nadie mirando en el garaje de estacionamiento.

¿Era así con todas las chicas?

Un ding repentino me hizo volver a la realidad. Me indicó que podía pasar en cuanto las puertas se abrieron," Las damas primero". Sonrió.

Me reí y crucé con él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Un caballeroso Rebelde... la peor pesadilla de cada padre.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me apoyé en la pared mientras él sacaba las llaves y abrió. Una vez más, me dejó caminar en frente a él. Brevemente consideré que él podría estar revisando mi trasero. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces tuve que reconocérselo. A las chicas les encanta cuando los chicos eran considerados y mierda a la vez.

El sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada a portazo, me recordaba exactamente dónde estaba y con quién.

Bueno, a la mierda...

Él estaba quitándose la chaqueta y estaba de espaldas a mí. Este lado impulsivo de mí, probablemente, va a ser la mi muerte. Estar de acuerdo para venir a su apartamento sola, empieza a parecer una mala idea. Él había dicho horas. ¿Qué demonios se supones que deberían hacer dos personas que no estaban realmente conectadas solos por horas?

Algo me dijo que él no solía sólo hablar con sus citas.

Mi atención se debe haber ido apartando de nuevo, porque cuando levanté la vista, ya no estaba junto a la puerta, si no que dé pie justo en frente de mí.

Él levantó su mano hacia mi cara y sacó el labio inferior de debajo de mis dientes. "No deberías hacer eso."

Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Hábito".

Parecía divertido. "Bella, como te dije, tengo autocontrol. No voy a saltar simplemente porque estamos solos." Me aseguró, luego una sonrisa se arrastró su camino en su rostro. "Si no te conociera mejor, diría que tienes miedo de mí."

Corrección, tengo miedo de mí misma y lo que podría hacer, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Di un paso hacia él, y lo miré a los ojos. Mi mirada se redujo levemente y se encontraba llena de desafío.

"No tengo miedo de ti Cullen." No era una completa mentira, ya que no confío en mí misma estando sola con él.

Ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto visual, y nos negamos a ser el primero en echar para atrás.

"Mira... que realmente no debería haber venido. "

Su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. De repente, sentí dos manos agarrando cada uno de mis brazos, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, me dio la vuelta y mi espalda estaba justo contra su pecho. Sus dedos corrieron suavemente por mis brazos hasta que llegaron a mis muñecas. Trazó suavemente sobre cada uno de ellos.

Él acercó su cara a mi oído y yo podía sentir su mentón descansar entre mi cuello y hombro. "Soy peligroso Bella, ¿sabes eso cierto?" respiró

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos se encontraban cerrados, pero lo estaban. Sin necesidad de utilizar ese sentido, me hizo sentir todo lo demás mucho más intensamente. Al igual que su respiración justo debajo de la oreja, por ejemplo.

Asentí débilmente, tratando de no gemir.

"¿Todavía no tienes miedo? ", preguntó.

Abrí los ojos y rompí el trance el que me estaba adentrando.

"Como dije, no tengo miedo de ti." Mis palabras salieron fuertes, y me alegré por eso.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y puse un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

"Pareces sorprendido." Me di cuenta.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No me sorprendió... estoy intrigado. Como dijiste, no eres como la mayoría de las chicas."

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Suspiró con sarcasmo. "Bueno, creo que el sexo está fuera." Él se limitó a sonreír, completamente desvergonzado con un tiro intencionado en la mirada.

Sacó su celular y lo abrió. "Así que Swan, ¿Eres una de esas chicas que estrictamente comen ensalada o tienes un buen apetito?"

Me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que no pude evitar sonreír ante su pregunta. "Por favor, la comida de conejo no cuenta como una comida."

"Me alegra oír eso. ¿Alguna vez has comido pizza temprano en la mañana?"

"Me gusta la forma en que piensas Cullen", Le dije.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, la pizza se había ido y estábamos sentados en su sala de estar viendo la segunda película de la jornada. Irónicamente, fue una película sobre la mafia. Los dos nos reímos de las partes que no fueron cierto en absoluto. Hollywood, al igual que con todo lo demás, tiende a hacer que todo sea más grande que la vida. Y puesto que tanto de nosotros que crecimos en todo el negocio, sabíamos cómo se llevaban a cabo las cosas.

Nunca me había preguntado, pero mi padre no perdería tiempo romper rótulas de alguien, sobre todo si no tenía la intención de matarlos.

Edward y yo estábamos tomando medidas hacia el ridículo de esa escena.

"¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!" dije.

"Lo sé," estuvo de acuerdo." si vas a matar al tipo, ¿Por qué no le disparas?"

Los dos nos miramos y se echó a reír.

"Maldita sea, realmente estamos jodidos." Dijo.

Y no pude contener una risita. Era cierto, Aquí estábamos hablando de la forma más conveniente para matar a alguien, como si fuera el tema más normal del mundo.

La película fue llegar a la escena del gran tiroteo cuando mi celular sonó.

Papá.

"Es Charlie." Suspiré. "realmente no podía ir de un mínimo de cuatro horas. ¿Qué debo decirle? "

"La verdad". Él dijo simplemente.

Levanté una ceja ante eso. Comer pizza y viendo películas de la mafia... oh sí, ahora haría que Charlie Swan se vuelva loco.

Negué con la cabeza, pero apreté el botón para contestar.

"Hola papá". Dije en voz agradable.

"¿Dónde estás? ", preguntó.

Una cosa que es importante saber acerca de mi padre, es que él no pierde el tiempo con una pequeña charla, va directo al grano.

"Estoy con Edward. " Le dije sinceramente.

"Ya lo sé, pero ¿dónde estás?" Sonaba como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Repetí inocentemente, mientras miraba a Edward.

Se levantó del sofá y sonrió, tendiéndole la mano para que yo la tomara. Al ver mi renuencia articuló un tranquilizador "confía en mí". Tomé su mano y me llevó detrás de él. Me conducía a una habitación en la que nunca había estado.

Su habitación.

Relájate, él no haría nada con su padre por teléfono. ¿Lo haría?

Se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Esto de confiar en él, realmente esperaba que no termina lamentándolo.

"Bella". Charlie parecía impaciente.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos de nuevo y sonrió. "La verdad". Le susurre.

"Estoy en su apartamento.", dije.

Casi podía oír a mi padre gruñendo. Su mandíbula se debe de haber tensando por momentos.

"Bella, sé que estás tratando de hacerme enojar. Buenas noticias, está funcionando. Es peligroso... es igual que su padre"Advirtió.

Por alguna razón, de pronto tuve una extraña urgencia por defender a Edward, pero me contuve.

"Papá, estoy bien, sólo estamos - " Mi respiración se detuvo al sentir los cálidos labios en mi cuello.

Dejé escapar un suspiro estremeció mientras trataba de obtener una bodega de mí misma.

Confía en él.

Confía en él...

Confianza... Dios, que se siente tan bien.

Tragué saliva audiblemente. "Papá, uhh... ¿Puedo llamarte luego? " Mi tono era ligeramente más alta y entrecortada. Se estaba peligrosamente cerca de un quejido.

Edward tenía un talento especial para hacer que el mundo desaparezca cuando hacía este tipo de cosas. Una vez más, no había recuerdo de estar recostándose sobre el colchón, pero, yo, acostada en su cama con él flotando por encima de mí. Sus labios estaban chupando suavemente en mi cuello, pero sus manos permanecían respetuosamente en mis caderas.

Estaba agradecida por ello. Si sus manos comenzaran a vagar, mi fuerza, probablemente se rompería. Probablemente acabaría con él o algo estúpido como eso de besarse.

He oído que mi nombre fue llamado, pero sonaba muy lejos. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando sentí sus dientes rasparon el cuello, a duras penas, pero definitivamente se sintieron. Todo mi cuerpo lo hizo.

Tomo el celular de mi mano, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Edward salieron de mi cuello. Ambas sensaciones causaron que mis ojos se abrieran, pero fue la pérdida de los labios lo que me hizo hacer mala cara.

Levanté la vista hacia él, mientras sostenía el teléfono a la oreja, sonriendo.

"Mis disculpas Charlie, Bella está un poco ocupada por el momento." Su voz sonaba sexy y áspera, sin aliento. "Y si quieres saberlo... ella está en mi habitación. Sin embargo, Me aseguraré de que ella te devuelva la llamada." Con eso, colgó y cerró el teléfono, sin dejar que mi padre pronuncie palabra alguna.

Sus ojos parecían más oscuro a medida que se clavaban en los míos, y él todavía estaba encima de mí.

Anteriormente, me había tranquilizado a mí misma que no iba a hacer nada demasiado inapropiado con mi padre por teléfono. Y tenía razón, teniendo en cuenta su reputación, y no hablar que era bastante inocente, él mantuvo las manos de vagar.

Pero ahora, la llamada se desconecta y no había nadie escuchando. Estábamos completamente solos y en su dormitorio. En su lecho para ser más exactos. Si sería él o yo, yo no estaba segura, pero tarde o temprano, uno de nosotros iba a caer.

Será condenado Autocontrol.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s  
_

_Síguenos__ en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas... :D (link en nuestro Perfil)_


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **BeautifullyImperfect** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

NEGOCIACIONES PELIGROSAS

CAPITULO 5

Honestamente pensé que iba a besarme. Él estaba justo ahí, pegado a mí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover la cabeza ligeramente, y sus labios habrían tocado los míos. Estábamos tan cerca. Sus ojos eran como el fuego, si es posible. Creo que jamás he visto en las personas un tono verde más oscuro en sus ojos. Pero, ¿Edward Cullen nunca será los que se espera?

Por supuesto que no.

"Eso fue brillante o ya sea increíblemente estúpido de mi parte." Él dijo, levantándose de encima y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

No pude evitar que mi boca se abriera y cerrara varias veces. Me incorporé sobre los codos y me quedé mirando la pared frente a mí. La confusión era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Por un momento, pensé que había leído de él algo completamente equivocado. Tal vez no estaba tan cerca de besarme. Ya sabes lo que dicen de una ilusión. Quién sabe, tal vez mi mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Pero entonces recordé presionando su pecho contra el mío. La forma en que su cálido aliento se sentía en mi piel. No hay manera en el infierno que una persona se pueda imaginar eso.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar.

"Si tu objetivo era molestarlo... Diría que fue jodidamente brillante."

Él me miró y se río. "Sabes, no me sorprendería si mi coche explota mañana por la mañana." Él bromeó.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté.

Él se había percatado de mi repentino cambio de humor.

"Hey ¿qué pasa?", Se preguntó. "Sólo estaba bromeando. Dudo Charlie iría tan lejos."

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, todavía podía ver el humor en ellos. Rápidamente se desvaneció cuando vio mi expresión preocupada.

"Edward, la broma acerca de algo." Dije grave.

Estudió mi rostro, probablemente tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio o no. Por supuesto, podría tener un sentido del humor enfermo, a veces, pero nunca me bromearía con algo así. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía a ciencia cierta que mi padre había hecho la misma clase de cosas a la que Edward se estaba refiriendo.

No sólo como advertencia. No sólo para enviar un mensaje. Lo había hecho para matar, y yo sabía que él no perdió un solo segundo de sueño. Yo había visto los periódicos. Mismo titular, diferente víctima, pero había una constante. La reacción de mi padre.

Totalmente indiferente, como si fuera un día cualquiera.

Ya sea que mi padre tenía la madre de todas las caras de póker, nunca lo sabré. Pero sí sé una cosa, había matado a personas por menos.

Edward estaba entrando en un peligroso juego con Charlie, y aunque tengo que admitir que fue divertido ver sus reacciones y su rostro enfurecido, no sabía cuán cerca o lejos era su límite.

Estaba empezando a pensar que era una muy mala idea.

"Tal vez soy estúpida para seguir con esto." Pensé en voz alta.

"Bella," Empezó, pero lo interrumpí. No creo que el entienda lo que Charlie era capaz de hacer cuando era provocado.

"No, lo dije como una broma... pero... ¿y si él realmente lo hace?" Suspiré. "Si algo te pasa por mi culpa, no creo que podría vivir conmigo misma. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Ángela?... me mata el saber que fue mi culpa."

Miré mis manos en mi regazo, sintiéndose de repente toda la culpa barriendo a través de mí. Habían pasado un par de meses, y yo había trabajado muy duro para tratar con él. Al parecer todos de aquel progreso sólo se fueron al infierno.

"Hey, " Me agarró la barbilla con suavidad y en ángulo hacia él, obligándome a mirar directamente a los ojos. "Eso no fue culpa tuya. En todo caso, no fue culpa de mi padre. Él cabreado a alguien fuera y vinieron después de mí. "

Pude ver como su mandíbula empieza a tensarse. "Sabes, todavía no entiendo nos confundieron. Tiene que ser un estúpido hijo de puta al confundir un tipo de seis pies con una pequeña cosa como tú." Soltó un bufido." Morón probablemente se distrajo mirándote el culo."

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara. Sollocé y di un manotazo a su brazo juguetonamente. "¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes una habilidad con las palabras?"

Se frotó la barbilla con el pensamiento y actuó como si estuviera realmente considerando la pregunta con cuidado.

"Como cuestión de hecho que tienen. Algunos dicen que soy bastante encantador." Sonrió.

"Lo eres". Las palabras salieron sin pensar, y yo, literalmente, quería una cinta adhesiva para tener la boca cerrada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, pero por la forma en que lo dijo, me di cuenta de que me había escuchado perfectamente la primera vez. Sólo quería que lo repita otra vez.

"Nada." Mentí.

"¿En serio? Porque tener una a hermosa chica que ha dicho que eres encantador es un buen levanta ego." Él bromeaba yo lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, mi cara empezó a calentarse.

Edward había hecho que me sonrojase fácilmente... así que estaba equivocado. Quiero decir, no soy inmune a sonrojarme ni nada de eso, pero por lo general toma más de unos pocos comentarios sexuales para causar que mi cara se caliente. Parecía que él era el único que me puede causar el sonrojo con el chasquido de un dedo.

Tal vez era sólo su voz. ¿Cómo podría la voz de los chicos sonar tan...?

¿Sinceramente estaba analizando el tono de su voz? Alice me había abofeteado una vez cuando mes estaba volviendo loca en séptimo grado. Como quería que ella estuviera aquí. Alguien tenía que meter algo de sentido en mí.

"¿Cómo llegamos incluso a terminar hablando de esto? ¿No estábamos originalmente enfocados en que debes seguir con vida? "Le pregunté.

Él parecía tan relajado sobre toda esta situación. ¿Cómo diablos hace eso? Actuar como si no tuviera miedo de lo que podría venir de este estúpido plan. Crecí alrededor de la misma empresa, y no tenía miedo de decirlo... Tenía miedo de morir como mierda.

De esa manera por lo menos.

Si mi vida se truncara, estaría bien. Bueno, no muy bien, pero aceptable. Pero yo no quería ser sacada por la bala de un hijo de puta, con un audaz Vete a la mierda Charlie Swan, grabado en la carcasa.

Edward no parecía asustado en absoluto, y eso me asustaba. Era intrépido, por lo general una cualidad admirada, pero que podría ser la causa de su fin.

¿Por qué me importaba? Ni siquiera podía explicarme eso... pero lo hice. Que hago.

"Aww, Bella," él susurró, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y tirando de mí en su lado. "Estas preocupada sobre mí. Apuesto a que permaneces en la noche pensando en mí también..." chasqueó la lengua. "Muy inadecuado si me lo preguntas."

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y gemí. "¡Cállate!" Dije, fallando miserablemente en mantener las palabras fuera de una carcajada. Saqué mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y me puse una cara seria. "En serio".

Él alzó las cejas hacia mí, y me mordí el labio. "Está bien... ¿a quién engaño?, no en serio." Se río de mí, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó.

Todavía tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando leyó el texto.

"Mierda". Maldijo.

"¿Es algo malo?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No, pero debo tener cuidado. Quisiera decirte que vengas, Pero sé lo que sientes por esa mierda." Explicó.

Casi se me hizo amargo. Casi. El hecho de que Edward era más considerado que mi propio padre, con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia el negocio en que se vio involucrado, Algo me dijo que él era el tipo de chico que abandonaría todo si su esposa o hija lo pidieran.

Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Charlie.

Honestamente, yo sabía que mi padre estaba enojado, así que realmente no quería volver a casa. Además, apuesto a Alice se estaba chupando la cara con Jasper. Ese plan de escape estaba fuera, así que hice algo estúpido.

"Sólo tienes que responderme algo", Le dije. "Lo que usted estás a punto de hacer... ¿Alguien saldrá dañado?"

Contuve la respiración a la espera de su respuesta. Si decía que sí, no sé lo que diría. No estaba tratando de cambiar, quiero decir que ni siquiera era su verdadera novia. ¿Por qué se preocupa por lo que piense? Él tenía razón, tengo un problema con esa mierda, pero sólo debido a la violencia que lo acompaña.

"No, me refiero a que sé que tengo un arma, pero no voy a usarla. Sólo estaremos hablando." Di un suspiro de alivio.

"Está bien, voy a ir." Dije simplemente.

Parecía completamente descolocado por mi respuesta. Su brazo cayó de mis hombros y rozó la parte baja de mi espalda.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Mmm." Me encogí de hombros. "Sabes, no soy tan frágil como piensas. Esta pequeña cosa puede mantener su posición."

Puso sus manos en señal de rendición, mientras se levantaba. "Tranquila, nunca dije que no podías." Él me lanzó una sonrisa perezosa, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Tomó mis dos manos y me levantó de la cama. "Muy bien, _Killer_, vamos."

Me reí del apodo y le seguí hasta la puerta.

* * *

Nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que ese tipo pueda decir, él no estaba allí cuando nos detuvimos en la calle. Debe de haber renunciado. El viaje sólo tardó media hora. Edward me había dicho que la persona viajó a una ciudad cercana anoche. Cuando me dijo esto, no lo pensé dos veces. La mayor parte de socios de trabajo de Charlie vuela todo el tiempo.

Él rara vez se reunía con ellos en Forks. Es por eso que la policía local no tenía pruebas contra él. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo a investigar en un área que no llevó a cabo.

Llegamos a un hotel de aspecto decente. No era una basura, pero tampoco era completamente sobre la parte superior. Me recordó las veces que mi padre me había llevado con él a sus reuniones. Sólo lo hizo ocasionalmente y nunca hubo ningún tipo de violencia. Cuando era pequeña, recordé sobre una gran cantidad de humo de cigarrillo nublando los juegos de habitaciones y de cartas. Mi padre me sentaba en su regazo, mientras jugaba al poker y hablaba de negocios con el resto de los hombres allí. Cada vez que me iba, siempre veía las mismas caras conocidas. Por lo general, me llaman princesa o ángel. Ellos me hicieron reír y me enseñaron a jugar, algo que mi madre no estaba demasiado contenta de oír hablar.

Llegue a verlos como si fueran mis tíos. Familia extensa. Probablemente fue por eso que mi padre me llevó en primer lugar. Eran encuentros amistosos.

Uno de los pocos recuerdos inocentes que tengo de crecer en torno a todo esto.

Cuando entramos en el vestíbulo, Edward caminó junto a la recepción y me siguió. Sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía.

Era extraño verlo de esta manera. En MODO NEGOCIOS.

Su actitud cambió visiblemente desde el momento en que se detuvo en este lugar.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del décimo. Supongo que nos dirigimos a la planta superior.

Desde la mirada solemne en su rostro, no creo que él estaba de humor para conversar, así que me callé y escuché que la música molesta del ascensor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta finalmente sonó y se separó al abrir. Él me dejó pasar primero.

"Habitación 201". Me dijo, señalando el final del pasillo. Pude ver claramente los números desde aquí.

Me sentí que tenía siete años de nuevo.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta, me hice a un lado y deje que Edward tocara.

La puerta se abrió, y percibí Edward tenso a mi lado. Su brazo estaba cepillando contra la mía y me di cuenta que el cambio tan pronto como puso sus ojos en el hombre de pelo rubio.

"Mierda." Se volvió hacia mí. "Bella, tal vez usted deberías esperar en el vestíbulo."

Fruncí mis cejas en confusión. "¿Por qué? Pensé que habías dicho que solo hablarías"

Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Es cierto, pero no se suponía que era James el que me encontraría."

No pude dejar de notar la manera en que escupió el nombre de James. Como si se tratara de algo vil y repugnante.

"Oh, vamos Cullen. Deje que la dama alojarse si ella quiere. "James dijo mientras sus ojos atormentados por encima de mi cuerpo. Yo sentía completamente repulsión.

El hombre parecía tener unos veintinueve, tal vez aún más. No era horrible, si no emiten toda esa sensación grasienta y de pervertido, sus ojos azules en realidad podrían trabajar para él.

"Está bien." Edward empujó la puerta haciendo que James retroceder. "Va a ser rápido de todos modos. "

Seguí a Edward, asegurándome de estar cerca cuando pasé por James. El tipo me dio escalofríos.

Edward metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un sobre blanco fino. "Es una serie de cheques. Debería ser más que suficiente. "Le ofreció tomar a James, pero la retiró antes de que pudiera agarrarlo. "Asegúrese de que no se depositen todos en el mismo banco, ¿entendido?"

Él asintió y Edward le entregó el sobre.

"Bueno. Creo que hemos terminado aquí. Asegúrese de dejar que mi padre se entere cuando esté terminado."

"Lo haré." James dijo en un tono aburrido.

"Estoy tirando en serio James." siseó. "Si algo sale mal, nada en absoluto, está en ti."

James lo miró. "Tienes razón hemos terminado aquí."

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa burlona final antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla.

Empecé a seguirlo, pero sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"No tengo ni idea de dónde te has estado escondiendo, pero es realmente grosero no compartir." Me sentí un cálido aliento por mi oído y me tensé.

Edward había hecho esto antes, y no me importaba. Me gustó, incluso. Pero había un problema, no se trataba del susurro de Edward en mi oído. Era un pervertido.

Su mano comenzó a vagar más bajo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una patada en la ingle, aflojo el brazo de mi cintura y oí el sonido de algo golpeando duro la pared. Saqué mi cuerpo alrededor hacia la fuente del ruido, y di un grito ahogado.

Hay presionado contra la pared, estaba James. Edward tenía agarrado alrededor de su mandíbula y estaba empujando su cara contra la pared. Esa no era la parte sorprendente, ni siquiera cerca. Sostenía una pistola negra directamente contra su yugular. El barril empujando ligeramente en él.

Oí el amartillar sonido de la pistola.

"Si alguna jodida vez la tocas de nuevo, incluso si solo la miras," Los ojos esmeralda de Edward ardían. Su voz no era solo baja. Era letal. "Voy terminar contigo. ¿Nos Entendemos?"

James mantuvo la mirada baja y asintió con la cabeza, o al menos trató de asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno." Edward gruñó, bajando el arma y colocándole en la banda de la cintura de sus pantalones, asegurándose de que la camisa y la chaqueta la taparan de la vista.

Caminó hacia donde yo estaba y me agarró la mano, sin decir una palabra. Le Seguí en silencio.

No dijo una sola palabra en todo el viaje a mi casa, y pude ver que todavía estaba enojado, así que me quede en silencio.

Cuando se detuvo en frente de mi casa, paró el motor y por fin habló.

"Lo siento, Bella, fue estúpido de mi parte." Sonaba tan lamentable. "No deberías haber tenido que ver eso."

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me volví en mi asiento para mirarlo. "Edward, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, que lo de Ángela no fue por mi culpa?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, déjame que te devuelva el favor. Esto no fue tu culpa."

Él sonrió "Tienes razón." Él se río. "¿Tienes alguna idea de las veces que he querido que lo hicieras? Que finalmente me dieras la razón."

Le sonreí. "Bueno, de nada entonces."

Miré por encima del hombro a mi casa. "Tengo que irme."

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y rodé mis ojos. "¿Vas a abrir la puerta para mí no es así?" Supuse.

Él simplemente se río y salió del coche. Caminando hacia mi lado y abrir la puerta.

_Ahí estaba mi respuesta_.

Salí y me volví hacia él, mientras él cerraba la puerta. "Gracias por hoy. Lo necesitaba." Le dije con sinceridad.

"En cualquier momento."

Me di la vuelta para subir los escalones de la entrada, pero se detuve antes de llegar a la primera.

"Edward", Le llamé.

Él estaba a punto de entrar en su coche cuando dio la vuelta. "¿Sí? " Dijo.

Respiré hondo y solté el aire, caminando hacia él con rapidez antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Parecía divertido por mi ritmo rápido y cara de determinación.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Esto". Dije antes de presionar mis labios a los suyos.

Mi padre pudo haber estado observando. Él no podría haber estado. En este momento, no podría dar una cogida si era o no lo era. Esto fue todo por mí.

Llevo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me empujó más cerca. Por un segundo me preocupaba que él no siguiera, pero luego sus labios se abrieron y comenzó a recibir con más hambre. Él me apretó contra el lateral del coche. Forzando la puerta a cerrar de golpe cerrado una vez ligeramente abierta cuando lo llame.

Después de unos momentos acalorados, se apartó. "¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó con respiración irregular.

"Por dos razones." Dije simplemente.

Levantó una ceja y sonrió. "Y esas serían..." Se calló y me dejó llenar los espacios en blanco.

"Porque antes en el hotel. Fue un poco caliente en la manera en que manejaste a James." Le sonreí tímidamente y miró hacia abajo a su pecho. "No tenías que hacer eso, pero lo hiciste. Nadie nunca ha hecho eso por mí antes... no tan intensamente por lo menos."

"Como he dicho antes, en cualquier momento." Cuando me sonrojé, me levantó la barbilla." ¿Cuál es la otra razón? "

Decidí a ser honesta.

"Porque quería." Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla, agachándome bajo uno de sus brazos que me estaba atrapando contra el coche.

Eso era todo con lo que lo dejé, antes de regresar hacia los escalones de la entrada. Esta vez, por todo el camino hasta ellos y a través de la puerta principal.

Alice y Ángela estaban en lo cierto. Necesitaba un hombre en mi vida. Incluso si esto no era real, no quería decir que no podía pasar un buen rato y disfrutar del paseo. No había besado a ningún chico desde el segundo año, y eso fue durante un giro tonto juego de botella, con un poco de alcohol involucrado. Fue descuidado y desordenado. No me gustó el beso, probablemente es por qué era tan fácil decir que podría vivir sin ellos. Edward no besa como otros tipos lo hacían, oh no... Edward estaba en una liga completamente diferente.

Me pregunto qué otras cosas lleva a un nivel completamente diferente...

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s  
_

_Síguenos__ en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas... :D (Link en nuestro Perfil)_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no nos pertenece... Fue escrito por **BeautifullyImperfect** y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, nosotras solo adjudicamos la traducción. Enjoy :D

* * *

NEGOCIACIONES PELIGROSAS

CAPITULO 6

Mi papá no me estaba esperando cuando salí de la casa. No había ninguna regañada, o un directo " Que diablos estabas pensando?" En realidad, el ni siquiera estaba en casa. Cuando le pregunte a mamá sobre el, ella me dijo que el había tenido que ir a un "viaje" de negaciones urgentemente a Connecticut.

Desearía decir que esto era una gran sorpresa, pero honestamente no podía. Desde que tengo memoria, mi papá viajaba a Washington de ida y de vuelta. No se demoraba mucho, usualmente no mas de una semana., pero no era extraño que se fuera en el momento.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente. El me había dejado una nota. En los últimos dieciocho años, el nunca se había molestado en escribirme nada. El era ese tipo de persona que te lo decía en la cara directamente o contrataba a alguien para pasar el mensaje, entonces podrían imaginarse mi expresión confundida cuando mi mamá me entrego la hoja doblada

"Que dice?" le pregunte a ella.

Ella encogió los hombros y me dijo que lo viera por mi misma.

Le di una mirada incrédula. "Vamos, mamá, no esta sellada. En verdad esperas que crea que ni siquiera la leíste? Ni siquiera una mirada?"

Ella no dijo nada y se alejo de mi, volviendo a la cocina justo cuando la alarma sonó.

Rodé mis ojos,pero desdoble el papel. No era mucho, unas pocas palabras en lo que parecía un mensaje escrito rápido.

_Hermoso,_

_Tu madre probablemente ya te dijo, pero estaré afuera del pueblo por unos días. Cuando regrese tu y yo tendremos esa charla. Mientras este afuera, alejate de el. Hablo en serio, Bella. Por favor. Te veré pronto._

_-Papá_

Sonreí mientras termine leyendo._ L_o gracioso era que me _iba _a alejar de Edward. Sin mi papá alrededor, no había motivo para salir con Edward. Ademas, estaba segura que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que mantenerme compañía cada día.

Sin pensarlo, arrugue la nota y la tire. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, le envié un mensaje rápido a Edward.

**Charlie esta fuera del pueblo. Parece que tienes tiempo libre por unos días.- Bella**

Su respuesta fue en unos minutos.

**Es una pena, en realidad.-Edward**

Me senté en mi cama, y me recline en las almohadas, discutiendo si enviar un mensaje de vuelta o no. Ignorarlo, o responder?

Oh, que diablos, estoy aburrida.

**¿Por qué? No tendrán que ser mi "niñera" -. Bella**

**Primero, no eres una niña.- Edward**

Por una razón el saber que no me veía como una niña me hizo sentir bien.

**Y segundo..- B ella**

**Segundo... si fuera tu niñero, ya estaría en la cárcel ahora;).- Edward**

Sonreí al guiño y decidí coquetear un poco.

**Pensé que los chicos Cullen eran buenos perdiendo a la policía?- Bella**

**Oh lo somos...pero no es en lo único que somos buenos.- Edward**

Podía sentir como me sonrojaba. Otra vez con los sonrojos? Que tenia este chico?

**Estas intentando hacerme sonrojar?- Bella**

**Depende, esta trabajando?- Edward**

Podía imaginarme la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro.

**Tal vez ... - Bella**

**Entonces la respuesta es si.- Edward**

No respondí después de eso. En los días pasados, mi mente se había concentrado en molestar a mi padre y había "descuidado" la mayoría de mis deberes. Ahora no piensen mal, no era Harvard inteligente, pero siempre fui una estudiante decente. No había necesidad de tirar todo eso solo para molestar a mi querido padre.

Tome mi desgastada copia de Jane Eyre que estaba en mi mesita de noche, sin tocar, por la semana pasada. La abrí, y me acomode en una posición cómoda.

Parecía ser una tarde llena de Charlotte Bronte.

"_No planeaba en amarlo: el lector sabe que intente extirpar los germenes de amor que eran detectados, pero ahora con una nueva vista de el, habían sido revivido, verdes y fuerte! Me hizo amarlo sin una mirada."_

Releí la linea dos veces. Alice era la perdida enamorada, no yo. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en esas lineas. Era eso posible? Enamorarse tan perdidamente, tan profundo que no te dabas cuenta de cuando ya era demasiado tarde para regresar como era antes.

Según la señorita Eyre, era mas que posible. Ella se enamoro de un Edward Rochester de unos cuarenta y pico.

Edward ... hmmm

El Edward que yo conocía también era mayor que yo... pero el no era de mediana edad o feo. Nunca se lo diría en su cara, pero siempre pensé que el debía estar posando para un numero de GQ...demonios el lucia como si debería estar en la maldita portada.

Mi padre estuvo lejos un poco mas de lo usual, pero finalmente regreso a casa la noche del Jueves. Era tarde cuando llego a la puerta principal, y no me moleste en salir de la cama aun cuando estaba despierta.

Podía oír a mamá y a el susurras en tonos bajos, sus voces volviéndose clara mientras subían las escaleras.

"Charlie, tu y yo sé tus" negocios "en los mas tomar tres días. Demoraste ¿Por qué tanto?"

Aun tras la puerta cerrada, pude oír a mi papá suspirar.

"Renee, lo siento. Se que te preocupes, pero yo..." El pauso y pude imaginarlo pasando su mano por su cabello en signo de frustración."Necesitaba unos días para mi."

"Se que estas molesto por su decisión de amistad, pero no puedes correr del problema. Te podrías ir por treinta años y el problema seguiría aquí esperando por ti. Esto no se trata de Edward Cullen, y lo sabes." La cruda emoción en las palabras de mi mamá no pasaron desapercibidas por mi.

Esas fueran las ultimas palabras que oi antes que el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio de mi padres fuera cerrado dejándome en silencio.

Ella tenia razón, esto no se trataba de Edward. Era sobre mi padre y yo.

El día siguiente, hice algo nada parecido a Bella. No fui al colegio. Lo había hecho antes con Ali y Angela, pero generalmente no lo hacia un habito.

Maneje hasta el acantilado en La Push y me subí a la capucha de mi carro, ignorando el océano cubierto parcialmente de neblina. Estaba frió, pero el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas me resulto extrañamente confortante.

Angela solía venir aquí todo el tiempo, siempre sola.

"_Es un lugar increíble para pensar," _ella decía. _" Un lugar donde puedes ahogar a todo el mundo por un momento"_

Nunca comprendí lo que ella intentaba decir, hasta ahora.

"No deberías estar en la escuela Isabella?" No necesitaba mirar para saber de quien era esa voz, por lo cual es que no me detuve al responder.

"Viniendo de ti," gire mi cabeza hacia el. "la pregunta suena estúpida"

En toda honestidad lo era. Por hecho, Edward no tenia que mantener sus notas para quedarse en el equipo de football, pero no era inusual el que el y sus amigos desaparecieran _misteriosamente_ de clases. Cuando estaba en Noveno, el estaba faltando a clases, cuando lo conocí. Había oído a mi padre sobre el, pero nunca lo habia visto hasta ese día.

_Cuatro años atrás..._

"_Dios,ya amo el colegio," Alice suspiro contenta. "Te dije que tener periodo de estudio seria una idea fabulosa."_

_Alice estaba siendo demasiado entusiasta, lo usual, pero no podía negar lo que ella decía. No teníamos periodo de estudio en la Pre-Secundaria y era lo mejor. Lo llamaban "Periodo de Estudio", pero en realidad era un periodo libre donde podías hacer lo que se te daba la gana._

_Angela y yo compartimos una mirada y reímos mientras caminábamos el pasillo._

"_Yo, Cullen! Vienes?" Alguien grito atrás de nosotras._

_Todo se dio la vuelta para ver a esa persona._

_No, mi mundo no fue cámara lenta. No había viento alrededor, y definitivamente no había esa luz que hacia que los chicos se vieran como dioses cuando las muchachas los veían por primera vez en las películas._

_Sin embargo si me di cuenta de un grupo de cinco personas al fin del pasillo. Se reían fuerte y estaba sorprendida que no los haya visto hasta ahora. Ahí había tres chicos con ellos y estaba usando chaquetas Letterman. Las dos chicas no estaban usando trajes de porristas pero las faldas obviamente eran para eso._

_De repente en mi vista periferia vi una sobra cobriza. Mis ojos siguieron esa cabeza con un pelo desordenado. Muchos chicos no pueden lucir el cabello despeinado, a veces luce forzado, pero para el, lucia bien._

_Era alto y tenia un par de jeanes oscuros. Su chaqueta combinaba con la de sus amigos. Todos eran jugadores de football. Tenían que serlo. Todos tenían parches de campeonatos. El colegio de Forks no había ganado ninguna competencia que no sea fotball en mas de diez años ._

_El deporte era el orgullo y la gloria del colegio. Apenas estaba en Noveno y sabia eso._

"_Chicos apenas es la primera semana. Están en serio?" Hizo ese medio- abrazo con uno de los muchachos que ves que todos los hombre hacen._

"_Edward no mates la vibra." Una de las chicas dijo, la rubia._

_Aparentemente era un tipo de broma privada, porque todos empezaron a reírse y la chica se sonrojo._

"_Jodanse, chicos! Eso fue solo una vez" Ella sonrió al final._

_Edward puso su brazo alrededor de ella para darle confort juegueton. "Una vez que tu novio nunca olvidara. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, te aseguro que no lo olvidaría." Soltó una risa. " Como esta Travis, por cierto" _

_Ella lo golpeo en el pecho y el retrocedió, fingiendo dolor, mientras los otros reían._

_Estaba concentrada en la conversación que no me di cuenta de sus facciones._

_El tenia esa figura desgarbada, pero musculosa. Una mandíbula fuerte, nariz derecha, y unos dientes perfectamente derechos y blancos. Por supuesto, también tenia una sonrisa ladeada en cualquier momento que sonreía. Todos los hombre guapos comparten esa cualidad. Su piel era pálida, pero por supuesto vivíamos en Forks. No podía ver el color de sus ojos por la distancia y las luces fluorescentes no ayudaban. Desde aquí, lucían oscuros._

"_Esta bien. La señorita Clark tiene problemas recordando el presidente actual, estoy seguro que no se dará cuenta que no estoy." dijo Edward._

_Uno de sus amigos, el atleta pelirrojo, palmeo su espalda._

"_Ese es el Cullen que conocemos y amamos!"_

_Edward les sonrió al grupo y empezaron a caminar hacia nosotras. Me volví hacia Angela y Alice. Ellas me miraban a mi._

"_Que?"_

"_No dijimos nada." dijo Angela._

_Mire a un lado justo cuando unos asombrosos ojos verdes miraron a los míos._

_Okay primero el cabello, y ahora los ojos? Honestamente quien tiene ojos tan verdes?_

_No dejo de caminar, pero se detuvo ligeramente, sonriendo dijo "Hey",tirando un asentamiento apreciativo hacia mi._

"_Cullen, deja de coquetear con las de Noveno por lo menos hasta la segunda semana de clases." Uno de sus amigos dijo retándolo de juego, pero aun así miraba a Edward._

_Su mirada viajo hacia mis piernas, recorriendolas de arriba a abajo, mientras contesto. "Es que son tan tentadoras...no puedo evitarlo."_

_A este punto, caminaba de espalda y me guiño, dándose la vuelta después de haber hecho esto._

_Entonces ese era Edward Cullen. Esos rumores de Pre-Secundaria no le hacían justicia._

_Sentí a alguien golpear mi hombro._

" _En estas feliz de que HICE usar ese vestido? De cómo estos chicas, tu tu piel se muestra de una manera elegante ... tuviste y la de Los chicos atención guapo. " Alice DIJO, soñando muy orgullosos de sí mismos Mismo._

_Reí, mientras continuamos caminando al final del pasillo._

" Y que se supone que eso significa?" me pregunto mientras se sentaba alado mio.

" Significa que tu, Señor Cullen, era todo menos un ángel en el colegio." Explique. " Es mas, recuerdas lo que estabas haciendo la primera vez que te vi?"

El miro hacia el océano, pensando, y sonrió de repente.

"No...pero recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez."

Esto me tenia interesada. Me volví hacia el para verle el rostro.

"Podrías explicarte?" Presione.

"Primer día de colegio. Era mi ultimo año. Camine y que es lo primero que veo? Esta pequeña chica de Noveno utilizando esta falda que no ensena todo lo que tiene a todo el mundo." El volteo su cuerpo y me miro. " Eras diferente. Y me gustaba"

Me reí y moví mi cabeza. "Estas lleno de mierda"

En realidad, pareció que mi reacción lo cogió con la guarda abajo.

" Toda chica estaba utilizando una falda o vestido aquel día, lo recuerdo porque fue el día mas caluroso que Forks había visto hace años." Enfoque mis ojos en el. " En verdad esperas que crea que recuerdas cada detalle de ese día? Se supone que debo desmayarme o debo de saltarte encima, ahora mismo, aquí?" Bromee.

Sus ojos se oscurecieren, como si le hubiera ofrecido una apuesta y el hubiera aceptado.

" Usabas una falda negra con un tipo de flores, un par de converse, y una blusa de tirantes blanca..." Se acerco a mi oído. "Lo recuerdo , porque me imaginaba lo sorprendente que se vería mojada. Lo imaginaba cada vez que te miraba." Respiro.

Cuando el retrocedió no pude evitar mirarlo como una idiota.

"Aun no te has desmayado?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Seguía en un trance. Edward tenia chicas alrededor de el, y aun así recordaba el momento exacto cuando nos conocimos, detalles y todo.

No sentí el frió metal deslizarse de mis manos hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando regrese a la realidad, el aun estaba allí jugueteando con mis llaves al frente mio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Empezamos a robar carros ahora Cullen?" lo moleste.

" Si, y en realidad, también quiero intentar secuestro. Entra al carro" Me dijo.

Fruncí mis cejas y mire hacia el Volvo unos pies lejos.

"Uno: Y tu carro? Dos: Donde diablos iremos?" le pregunte.

"Lo recogeré luego. Y para donde vamos... eso es de mi conocimiento y de tu descubrimiento. Confiá en mi." Sonaba extraño, pero algo me dijo de ir con el.

Suspire pero salte de la capucha del carro, caminando hacia el lado del pasajero. Al entrar al carro, lo mire mientras el encendía el motor. Me susurro otro " confiame" y fue a la carretera principal.

Después de una hora manejando, el suspenso me estaba matando.

"No hay una forma que pueda escapar. Me podrías decir a donde vas?" Intente preguntarle como si esta fuera la millonésima vez.

El detuvo el carro y me tiro su típica sonrisa.

"Toma una mirada por ti misma"

En frente de mi, estaba lo que lucia como una cabaña extravagante. Esta tenia ventanas largas y unos intricados pilares que iban en desde el techo. Obviamente esta no era tu típica cabaña.

Tenia elegancia, belleza, y riqueza escrita por todo lado.

Tenia _Cullen_ escrito por donde sea.

No tenia idea de lo que venia, pero sabia que todo sería para nada aburrido.

* * *

_Traducción: Team Paquetones Cullen`s  
_

_Síguenos__ en Facebook, En el que encontraras imágenes, adelantos y muchas sorpresas mas... :D (link en nuestro Perfil)_


End file.
